October
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart. FanficAwesome Gift-Exchange FAGE rated for mild language
1. Intro

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

Picture Prompt Link: wiki/File:Hapgood_Pond_-_Flickr_-_

October Lyrics by Evanescence

I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.


	2. The Tea Shop

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Tea Shop**

Autumn rolled around into the sleepy little town of Bexhill-on-Sea (Bexhill). It was a quaint and quiet town, resting where the tree and ocean met. Quite a tourist spot in the summer, but for now, it was quiet and the locals were left in peace.

Shops lined up and down Main Street and signs turned from Closed to Open in the early morning. Zinnia rubbed her sleepy amber eyes and let out a big yawn. She looked out her door window above it hung her own sign Green Tea. She slowly turned her sign to Open and unlocked the door. With the heat of summer gone and the bitter cold soon to set in, Zinnia could go back to brewing her own famous tea. She loved the summer, the beach, noise, fun...but there was something beautiful about the autumn wind coming in as winter follows, with its blankets, fires and hot mugs.

Zinnia came out from the back with a kettle as the bell above the door rang. There must have been some tourist left in town, for she had never seen this man before. He was tall and thin, his hair reaching a little pass his ears and falling above his eyebrows, almost covering his intense dark eyes, which to Zinnia looked troubled. His jacket was long, black and covered him all up.

"Good morning Sir!" Zinnia said brightly. "May I help you?"

He reached the counter and glanced at the menu, his eyebrow rising for a second. "Black tea."

His voice was soft and though he spoke two low words, Zinnia caught them perfectly. "Sure, take a seat, I'll be right out." She smiled brightly and disappeared into the back.

The tourist looked around the room. Many posted pictures of bands and movies decorated the wall; the furniture was black, white, and green, and a fluffy looking couch and chairs were spread about, little tables were weaved through with two chairs at each end. He supposed it was comfortable, in an adolescent sort of way. Tucked in the corner was a little table which caught his attention and he made a beeline toward it.

He looked over as the girl came out with a large mug of tea and a tray. He supposed she was pretty; she had amber eyes, light caramel skin and long straight chestnut hair. Her large sweater covered her frame, which he assumed to be small, considering she was rather short. She wore a warm smile, her eyes twinkled, and her voice was light and soothing.

"Here's your tea and some freshly made rolls. Enjoy!"

She walked away before he could tell her, he didn't order any rolls. He was running low on money, and probably couldn't afford it. He just wouldn't touch it. He kept his back to the wall and looked at the door whenever it rang.

"Take care of yourself, Zinni!" The fourth costumer, an elderly woman, called back as she walked out of the shop.

"Will do, Mrs. Andrews!"

Zinnia saw her glance at the dark man before running out. She look looked over at him. He sat straight, and tried to discretely keep his eyes on the door. She wondered if he was some sort of criminal, no doubt that would be the word all over town. He certainly made a presence. No. To Zinnia, he looked lost and afraid, as if someone was going to com through the door and snuff him.

She walked over to his table with freshly brewed tea. She saw his eyes watch her, cautiously as if expecting an attack. She kept a friendly smile on her face and filled his cup up again.

"Despite the look, those rolls are very delicious. I made them myself."

"Thank you, but I cannot..."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat it. Come on!" She smiled, "I'm really not a bad baker."

He slowly took one and bit into it. Honestly, it was very good.

She laughed, "See. Pretty good." She started to get up but then thought again. "Look the problem with small towns is..." she scrunched up her nose, "people are nosy. We're actually very nice here. But as winter comes, people can't help but be bored. Nothing is more interesting then gossip. So either high tail it out of here...or just accept the gossip with grace."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am no stranger to rumors." He stood up. "Thank you for the tea." He started to pull out money.

Zinnia stood up. "Don't worry about it." He raised his eyebrow. "Welcome to Bexhill."

He gave her a stiff nod and was out the door, his coat following silently behind him. Zinnia quirked her lips up, _interesting stranger__._ If he was in hiding though a city would have been better. A gossiping little town couldn't keep secrets.

The day came to a close and Zinnia switched her sign to Closed, locked the door, and headed home. She walked left toward the forest. Some town people lived above their shops, and while she could, Zinnia preferred the two story cabin by the forest. A few other cabins were scattered around, used by the tourist that came in the winter. Not very many came, and Zinnia was often left with no neighbors. Most of the town lived west of Main Street where houses were neatly lined on either side of the street. Very few lived on the east near the ocean.

Zinnia took the road to her house. In a few minutes, her cabin came into view. The forest sat directly behind her home, becoming a sort of big backyard; there was a nice little stone porch with two steps and a swing seat in front. She unlocked her door and walked in to an open flat space where the living room and kitchen sat.

"Isis! Echo! Mommy is home!"

A bark and paw-steps came sounding from upstairs. A large fluffy white husky came bounding down the stairs barking madly and jumped on Zinnia.

She laughed, "I know you're happy! I'm glad to see you too." She patted his head a couple more times. "Suppose Isis is sleeping somewhere."

She walked into the kitchen with Echo in town. "Well let's feed you and put something down for Isis."

Zinnia popped in a movie and cuddled on the couch with Echo. Half way through, a long white and black haired cat with bright twinkling blue eyes jumped on the couch with a soft meow..."Isis, nice of you to cuddle with us." She answered with another meow.

They all huddled on the couch, and fell into a quiet sleep


	3. The Stranger

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Stranger**

The Dark Stranger, as Zinnia took to calling him, came in the tea shop regularly for the next couple of days. She fed him fresh rolls and tea everyday every day. When he tried to pay her, she flat out refused. Word on the rumor mill was that no one knew anything about him. Not even his name. He was not staying in the inn or renting a room. A few people saw him emerge from the forest a couple times...perhaps he was camping out in there. Others saw him standing out by the cliffs, just staring out towards the ocean. Zinnia had her own theories that she did not share with anyone. She figured he had to be running from the law. He was always looking over his shoulder and watching people cautiously.

The day came near an end and the Dark Stranger sat in his usual seat. He was the last to leave tonight. Zinnia looked out the door to see the street empty. Taking a deep breath for courage, she walked over to the back table.

His dark eyes watched her, burning through her resolve. She sat down and cleared her throat. "So...do you have a name or do I have to call you Dark Stranger; forever."

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Dark Stranger?"

"Yes. So name?"

He stared at her in slience silence for a few seconds- no doubt to give her time to apologize and walk away, but she was dying to know something about him. "Tobias Prince."

She smiled slightly. "Zinnia Shine."

"Zinnia? Interesting name."

"My mother named me. It was her favorite flower growing up in Mexico."

"You're not from here?"

"No, I was born here. My mother was Mexican, my father English. They met when my mother studied a semester abroad."

Tobias did not miss the use of the word "was", and figured she was orphaned. He did not press the matter but wisely chose to change the subject. "Tea shop?" He questioned.

"Yes. I inherited my father's love of tea. The English in me, I suppose."

She gave him an easy smile, which he found himself almost returning. "Would you like to grab some dinner with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, ignoring how his heart seemed to beat faster and bit back a multitude of sarcastic remarks. No, that wasn't him. Not anymore. "Yes."

She quirked up her lips. "Come on. I'll lock up and met you outside."

He gave her a curt nod and walked out the front door. Zinnia was very surprised that he said yes. She had expected a no. Not that this was a date. Sure he was attractive in a sort of dangerous way, but he seemed to have a troubled past, one that she could relate to.

She locked the door behind her and was out on the street with Tobias in a moment's time. She turned left. "So where would you like to go?"

He gave her a look which clearly read, 'how am I suppose to know,'

Zinnia blushed. "right stupid question. Let's go to the Diner."

Tobias followed closely and silently behind her. Zinnia kept silent, too scared to say something that might push him away. She would probably have to put up the conversation for the night and refrain from asking questions. She knew first hand how annoying unwanted questions were. It was like dealing with a frightened animal. Come on too strong and they might attack.

Tobias opened the door for her. The Dinner was old fashioned and probably hadn't changed in 50 years. It was almost half full, filled with idle chit-chat. A middle-age brunette with an apron approached them. "Hello, Zinni! You don't come here often. What brings you here tonight?"

Zinnia kept her voice light, yet annoyance danced in her eyes. "Just enjoying a night, when I won't have to cook. Jack in tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow in the direction of Tobias, "Y-yes, and Liz as well."

"Good. We'll take the back booth."

"Of course." She sharply turned around and placed the menus on the table before stalking off.

"Don't mind Rene," said Zinnia, as she sat down, "She...can be a bit..."

"Nosy?" Tobias supplied.

She smiled, "Yes, very. She loves gossip. Especially since her divorce. Always has her nose somewhere."

A younger waitress came to take their order quickly. "So what do you like to do?" Zinnia questioned.

He stared at her.

She stared right back. "Most people around here fish, swim, take nature walks, go to the theater. We don't have a lot here, but if you don't want to go absolutely bonkers, you should find something you like."

"Nature walks," he answered quietly.

"I love a good nature walk; the animals don't start hiding till late October, early November. If you like to read, we actually have a very good bookstore. Greg runs it, a very nice old man. He's been putting up with me for years. He has a wide selection, and if he doesn't have what you want, he'll find it."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is."

Their food came and they ate in silence. Zinnia peeked from under her bangs and watched the Dark Stranger. His name may be Tobias but she preferred Dark Stranger. It sounded more mysterious, which the man before her was very much so. He ate slow small bites and kept his eyes firmly on his plate.

"Would you like some dessert?" Zinnia asked when they finished.

"No, thank you. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

Zinnia got up to pay. If the register wasn't in the front, Tobias would have no doubt walked away without her. She paid and walked out right behind him, before he could run off. She tugged her jacket tighter around her.

"It'll just get colder as the year goes on. You should get more gloves, scarves and sweaters."

"I'll be fine."

They walked down the street in silence for a while. Zinnia broke it. "I live just down the road by the woods. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you."

They stopped when the dirt road came into view. "Goodnight then, Tobias."

He nodded, turned and left. Zinnia watch watched his coat blow in the wind. The Dark Stranger, he was hers now. Her Dark Stranger. There was something in his dark eyes that was begging Zinnia to know more. Like some hidden secret.

August and September passed by in a series of visits and conversations between Zinnia and Tobias. He was guarded, polite, quiet and intelligent. His humor was dry and sarcastic. She kind of liked it. He still resembled a scared rabbit, so she kept the conversations light and impersonal.


	4. October

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: October **

October came in a flurry of dead leaves and black bats as Halloween drew nearer. Bexhill celebrated any holiday in a fever, seeing it as a time for town unity. Zinnia was hanging up some decorations in her shop when the bell rang.

"Just sit anywhere," she called behind her. A bark answered her call.

"Echo?"

Zinnia's large husky came bounding towards her and hit the chair legs.

"Echooo!"

It wobbled before completely giving out.

"Ooff." Zinnia landed in a soft pair of arms. "Oh, hello Tobias. I see you've met my dog, Echo."

He placed her firmly on her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit shaken up." Zinnia straightened her clothes.

"This is your dog?"

"Yes, Echo." She bent down to pet him. "Who shouldn't be here. What are you doing here, boy? You don't go past the dirt road."

"My fault, I'm afraid. He followed me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever happened to stranger danger, pup?"

Echo put his ears down and whined.

Zinnia took a deep breath in surrender. "Alright, I'm not mad. You're too cute to stay mad at."

He gave a happy bark and bounced around Tobias feet. "He is a very...lively dog."

"Yes. He still thinks he's a puppy sometimes. Would you mind looking over the shop real quick? I have to take him home."

He looked like he wanted to say no, but it was his fault in the first place. Besides, as far as he could tell, her shop never saw more than a few people. "I don't mind."

She smiled. "Thank you." She patted Echo on the head. "Say goodbye to your new friend. We are going home."

Echo gave a bark and walked to the door. "Be back in a few."

Zinnia walked out with Echo at her heels. She had to hurry, her shop would be full tonight and she couldn't leave Tobias there too long. "Echo, of all the days to get out, it had to be today?"

He gave her an innocent bark and continued to walk, with a little bounce in his step. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear you planned this."

Echo ran as the house came into view. "Okay, stay. Echo, stay!"

Zinnia locked the doggie door behind her and hurried back to the shop. The sky darkened as night fell over the town. The street came into view, she almost ran to the door. Music and singing could be heard and the crowd was in full swing. She slipped in, and looked for Tobias. To her upmost surprise, he was standing at the counter completely calm and every table had drinks and food.

"Hi. Guess you have everything under control."

He responded with a nod. "Zinni."

Zinnia got pulled to many different tables. She went around greeting and gossiping with the different tables. After an hour, she made her way back to the counter.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize the time. Today is the first of many karaoke nights."

"Its fine. Everything is under control," he calmly said.

"Lots of good singers tonight," a middle-age man spoke from the little stage. "But we have yet to hear from our hostess."

The audience clapped loudly. Zinnia made a face at Tobias. "Oh no. Again, so sorry."

She was pulled away by many different hands and pushed up on stage. "Welcome!" The audience clapped loudly. "Okay. Okay, I get it, I'll sing." Again they clapped.

"Bill, give me number 183 and a stool please."

Zinnia took a deep breath as she sat before the audience. Usually out of all the karaoke nights, she only got tricked into singing a few times. A reason why she ran the shop alone; she wouldn't have to sing as costumers needed attention.

A slow acoustic sound filled the shop, and it quieted down as Zinnia started to sing.

"Took my love and I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down.  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
And can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I manage the seasons of my life?  
Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know."

Zinnia had a beautiful soft voice. Tobias watched her from behind the counter. She looked older, no longer like a teenager.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older I'm getting older too  
Yes I'm getting older too, so."

Zinnia was deeper then she appeared. She sang with such emotion—Tobias guessed the song meant something to her. She looked so lost and sad. He found that it did not suit her at all. No…smiles belonged on her face.

"mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
And can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I manage the seasons of my life?  
Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know."  
Cause I've been afraid of changing'  
Cause I, I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
And eveb children get older  
I'm getting older now too oh yes  
I'm getting older too  
So, i took my love and I took it down  
Oh and I climb a mountain and I turn around  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
But the landslide will bring my down,  
Yes i saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will brought me down  
Well well, the landslide will brought me down."

The song ended, and Zinnia stood up with a small smile as the audience clapped loudly. She caught Tobias's eye, and to her surprise, he, too, was clapping. .

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, thank you. I believe Mary is next. So come on up."

She stepped off the stage and walked to the counter. "Um, a word, please, in the back."

She closed the door, muffling the music outside. Tobias stood calm and silent, waiting.

"You did rather excellent tonight. I must say I'm surprised." She waited for a reply. Meeting only silence, she continued, "Well then how would you like to work here? Pay is decent and you can stay above the shop, rent free."

An awkward silenced ascended over them. Zinnia cleared her throat. "It's okay, you don't have to say yes."

"I accept your offer."

"Oh," she smiled. "Alright then."

He gave her a small smile in return.

She took a key ring out from her pocket. "Here are the keys. The stairs are in the back. You'll have to clean it out, so I'll give you the weekend and train you first thing Monday morning."

He took the keys and inclined his head as thanks. "Goodnight." With that he left.

Zinnia stood in the back for a moment, a goofy smile on her face. He said yes. Her dark stranger would be staying above her shop and working with her. She felt like a silly teenager in love—where butterflies never seem to leave her stomach and ridiculous notions of a love filled future played in her head. It felt stupid, yet almost right.


	5. The 31st

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The 31st **

Tobias was a fast learner. He did things fast and accurate, and Zinnia could not have asked for a better worker. He was pleasant enough with the costumers but never spoke unless spoken too. Rumors spread quickly around town about Tobias and Zinnia, such as they were sleeping together. Zinnia tried to stop them from spreading, but bored townspeople were not easily distracted.

As Halloween came closer Zinnia grew anxious. Although many people loved Halloween, it was one of Zinnia's least favorite holidays. She noticed that she wasn't the only one on edge. If she looked close enough at Tobias; he was tense as well. He would tighten his jaw as if fighting off a scowl._ Guess someone else around here also doesn't like Halloween…_

"Well Tobias, tomorrow is Halloween, and we are closed, so take the day off."

"Closed?"

"Yes. All day, closed. I'll open again on Monday afternoon. So do whatever you want tomorrow."

He nodded. "I'll see Monday; goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tobias."

Zinnia woke up Halloween morning in a bad mood. Nothing seemed to go right. Echo peed on the side of the bed, and Zinnia slipped in it. In the middle of her shower, the water turned cold. The milk fell out of the fridge and spilled everywhere, and she spilled coffee over herself and had to take another cold shower.

By late afternoon, Zinnia felt the need to murder someone, anyone. She sat on her porch in a sweater. It was a cold over cast Halloween. The sky seemed to match her mood. Echo came out and placed his head on her knee, giving her a sad look.

"Want to go for a walk, boy?"

He wagged his tail in answer. With a sigh, Zinnia got up. "Let's go."

Zinnia and Echo walked around the house and took the little road into the forest. It was a small black road. Trees were lined on both sides. Dead leaves filled the ground, while red, orange, brown and yellow leaves decorated the branches. This was her favorite part of town, the forest. She supposed it was because this is where it all began and ended for her.

Night fell over Bexhill. There were parties and children and teenagers trick-or-treating all over the town. Yet here in the forest it was quiet—at least until Echo barked and ran off. Zinnia gave a startled gasp and started after him.

For ten minutes, she stayed a step behind him. Then, he went through a bush and she lost him. As night fell deeper, it grew colder. Echo was still nowhere to be found. A few more minutes of walking and Zinnia found that she wasn't alone in the forest. Tobias sat upon the forest floor with Echo by his side, who picked up his head at her arrive.

Tobias petted the dog's head, and calmly asked, "Who goes there?"

Zinnia moved into view, "Just me." She gave him a small smile. "I see my dog found you."

"Yes." Tobias took a hard look at Zinna. Her eyes had a hint of red, her smile wasn't as bright, and her voice wasn't as happy. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled, "Yes. I just don't really like Halloween." She walked over and sat down next to him. They sat together in silence.

"Isn't there just something magical about the forest?" Zinnia whispered

"Hardly."

"Don't you believe in magic?"

"No."

"I do. Magic saved me once." Zinnia paused again. "Why don't you like Halloween?"

"Why don't you?" he replied, his voice still quiet yet dark.

"Because 18 years ago, I lost my parents. In a forest like this. Magic saved me and yet destroyed my world. I was spared and now all I can do is be the best person I can be, because I was given another chance, another life."

Silence stretched on for a long time till Tobias spoke, "I also lost someone I cared about."

Rain started to fall in heavy drops. "Ah!" Zinnia jumped up in surprise and hugged herself. In a flash, there was a umbrella over her. Tobias stood beside her, a large black umbrella over them.

"Thank you. My house is this way, you can dry off."

They reached Zinnia's house in ten minutes. She opened the back door. "Just come in. I don't mind all the dirt. I can clean it."

They trailed mud in the house, especially Echo. "Echo, no! You stay, okay? Stay!"

Tobias put a hand on his head. Zinnia headed up the stairs to the towel closet. She pulled out three big and fluffy towels. She went into her room and pulled out a large pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt.

"Here," she said, coming back down. "A towel and some clothes, they should fit. The bathroom is behind that door."

"Thank you." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Zinnia wiped down Echo and sent him up to the room. She wiped herself dry and put on a pair of black sweats and blue t-shirt.

Tobias came out just as Zinnia had the fire lit. "I have a guest bedroom you can stay in for tonight. The rain is coming down pretty hard."

He wanted to say no, in fact, he never should have walked in. He should have gotten out quickly, just leave. But she sat there in snug clothes, looking up at him with her pretty hair and amber eyes, the fire's glow dancing over her, creating a glow around her body.

"Thank you, for your hospitality."

She smiled that smile that he liked on her, "of course." She got up, "it's still kind of early, how about a movie."

He nodded his approval and sat on the far end of the couch. Zinnia popped in a movie and sat on the other side of the couch, watching it in silence. As it ended, she took a peak at Tobias. He was fast asleep.

Her expression softened and she covered him in a warm blanket. "Goodnight, Dark Stranger." Softly, she pressed her lips to his cheek and left quietly to her room.

* * *

**Okay so I have two alerts and like not a lot of hits. I would really like some reviews as well. So please drop a line. I won't leave you hanging like the other stories...this will be finished by the 15th. **


	6. The Strangers Day

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Stranger's Day **

Zinnia rose early the next morning to find Tobias still asleep on the couch. A peek outside the kitchen window showed the day to be cloudy with bits of blue sky. Not too cold for a nature walk.

She moved around the kitchen as quietly as she could, making breakfast. She set a tea pot on the table and went to wake Tobias up. She was met with cool black eyes.

"Hi. I see you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tobias sat up and watched Zinnia. He had heard her the second she came down the stairs. Silently he listened to her move around the kitchen. Somewhere deep down, he knew he made a mistake and should just leave. There was something familiar about this woman. Something in him wanted to stay here with her, forever.

Was that even possible? After all the things he's said and done in this life, did he even deserve happiness? He certainly didn't want to be miserable. He had spent a lot of time doing that. He also spent a lot of time following someone else's orders. When did he get his own life? Did he even deserve one after all the ones he's taken? All those years he followed orders. Even as a child, were his thoughts his? No. He didn't believe that, not after her. Not after she was gone. So why did he go along? For acceptance. He wanted a place to belong; but he never found it. Could it be here, in Bexhill? With Zinnia? Some small part of him desperately wished so.

He watched her silently, while they ate. She was very pretty. He liked her hair, it was shiny and soft; he was tempted to reach out and touch it. He caught himself in time. How stupid of him to even think that she would let him touch her. She was good and he was...somewhere in between. Not wholly evil yet not even close to good. Not after everything he did. He pulled himself out of his thoughts at Zinnia's voice.

"It's a good day for a nature walk. How about it, before everything starts hiding?"

A nature walk with her? Alone? Did he even dare to say yes? A day alone with her. No customers or talk of tea. Just them being themselves. Could he find out what she thought of him? Obviously she didn't dislike him. But if she knew the truth; his dark secret, what would she think then? Would she run the other way? Tell the whole town? Was it worth the risk?

"Yes."

He almost regretted his answer at once. But her smile was worth it. It had a way of lighting up a room. If he could wake up to that smile in the mornings' light, perhaps his awful past would have been worth it; because it brought him to her.

"Great! I'll meet you out back in an hour. Sound good?"

He nodded and stood up. "I shall see you in an hour." He gathered his coat and walked out.

In an hour's time, he will be alone with Zinnia. They have been alone a lot these past months, but now it would just be them. He never imagined that he would find a possible future in this small town. Would he dare let himself have it? Was it not in his character to take advantages of things? Did Zinnia even want him? He certainly wanted her. She was not only pretty but, kind, gentle, smart, and logical. Today, he would make a move on her—he would risk it. How an uncommonly brave action on his part. Perhaps he was really losing his mind. _Thinking like a lion_, he snorted, "Bloody wonderful."

He quickly changed and showered, trying to look good. As good as he could anyway. He's nose was still slightly too large, but his physique had slightly changed. His hair was softer and his skin wasn't as pale. Over a year away from his previous home had done wonders for his appearance.

As he reached the edge of the forest, his face blank, he found himself growing anxious inside. Zinnia already stood there in a long dark green coat with a hat on top of her head. "Hello!" she said brightly.

He nodded in response, too nervous to actually say anything. He never really had been on a date before. This felt like one; he was sure of it. His stomach lurched as Zinnia attached herself to his arm. "Stay close. You can get lost in here. They have signs, most people around here, though, know their way."

He could easily find his way out, but he nodded anyway.

The forest seemed like another world. Birds chirped loudly and half dead leaves and flowers covered the forest floor. His mind went in a whirl naming plants and it's uses in his head. But Zinnia's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"I sometimes come in here to collect different leaves for my tea. Mostly everything in here is harmless."

"Mostly?"

"There are some poisonous plants. The least causes itching and worst dangerous hallucinations."

"I see."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. I won't let you get poisoned. Pinky promise."

She stuck out her little pinky finger and he found himself taking it. "Thank you." He was quite sure he could identify any dangerous plants himself. Yet the mere offer was astounding to him. She seemed to care for him. He wanted to accept it, but couldn't. His lies hung too heavy around them; creating some sort of barrier. He could tell her sooner so the prospect of rejection wouldn't hurt so much, but he wanted to believe in this innocent little world. She had shown him kindness—something that he had been denied for a very long time. It would have to end sometime. Perhaps later though. Yes, later would be better. He would not get caught up. No, it would keep himself emotionally unattached. A voice rang inside his head, _'don't be foolish. You will fall for this girl. This mortal with bright smiles and kind words. Leave now before you hurt her.'_He pushed his thoughts away. Now was not the time to think of such things.

"—Tobias?"

"Yes?" He turned to Zinnia, who held out a jar for him.

"Would you like to collect some leaves with me?"

"How do you know I will choose the correct leaves?

"Easy," she smiled teasingly, "You never seem surprised when I talk about different leaves." She laughed. "Actually, sometimes you even give me a 'duh' kind of look."

"I wasn't aware that you watched me so closely. Some might call it stalking."

"Er..."

He gave her a small smile to show her he was teasing. She turned her head the other way, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yes, well, I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"There are lots of thing you do not know about me. For example, my favorite color is green."

"Really? I would think it would be black considering all your clothes are black."

"What makes you think all my clothes are black? You haven't seen them all."

Another blush appeared on Zinnia's cheeks. "Yes well, then a good amount."

He found himself smiling at her, and not a small smile. It felt good to banter. She noticed his smile and gave him one too. Soon they were laughing lightly while collecting some leaves.

Dusk was upon them. They emerged from the forest as the sun set their arms full of jars.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes," he answered without a second thought. He wanted to drag this day on forever. It shouldn't have to end. But it will and he will have to visit it again in his dreams._ 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live._' That thought crossed his mind before he could help it.

A soft meow jumped Tobias out if his thoughts. He looked down to see a long haired black and white cat with startlingly blue eyes. Not just any blue eyes; they had a small twinkle behind them.

"That's Isis, my cat."

"Isis?" He repeated the name. It sounded like it didn't fit the cat at all. This one seemed different; smarter. It was not a normal cat, maybe not even a full cat.

The cat was rubbing herself on his leg.

"Aww," Zinnia cooed. "I think she likes you."

"Indeed." He gave the cat a calculating look before walking further into the house.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll get moving on dinner."

He nodded and walked out into the living room. He listened to Zinnia move around in the kitchen. What would happen after tonight? He had no idea. He would try and if the worst happened, well he would just forget and move on. Not the best laid plan but the only one he had.

Zinnia laid the table out and beckoned Tobias over. They sat across a small table; a meal between them. Dinner was a subdued affair. They just enjoyed each other's company. Once the dishes were in the sink Zinnia spoke.

"Want to try out some tea leaves?"

His eyes soften for a second at her excited smile. "Yes."

Zinnia pulled out her utensils, jars, herbs, honey and sugar. "We can experiment a little bit. I enjoy coming up with new flavors. Just write everything down so we don't forget. I've been trying to come up with a herbal tea that relaxes you without making you drowsy."

Together Tobias and Zinnia worked on making the perfect calming tea without side effects. She had put a drop of honey to try and dilute the power of the chamomile and tilia, when a crash caused both of them to turn around.

"Echo? You know better."

A jar of leaves had broken and glass lay upon the floor. Echo stood next to it sniffing the leaves with his tail wagging.

"Sorry, he likes to smell the leaves."

Zinnia got the broom out and swept it all away. "Okay, that should be everything. Still, be careful."

Tobias nodded and turned his attention back to the tea. He was met with twinkling blue eyes. Isis meowed and jumped off the counter, her busy tail twitching as if she was trying to hold a laugh in.

_Just what it that cat up to? _

Zinnia returned to finish the tea. "Okay, that's everything. I think it's done. I'll try it first."

Carefully, she sniffed the cup. It smelled sweet and floral. She blew on it before taking  
tentative sips. Once it was gone, she placed the cup back down. "Okay, last time, I was bouncing off the walls in ten minutes. So I guess we should just wait.

After two minutes of silence Tobias spoke, "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I feel calm and relaxed. I think we got..."

Zinnia stopped. She stood still for a full minute.

"Zinnia? Are you alright."

"You might wanna...I feel drowsy."

She was swaying on her feet slightly.

"You should sit down."

She mumbled her eyes half close, "Not gonna...make it. Catch..."

She slumped forward into Tobias's arms in a deep slumber. Carefully, he placed her on the couch and hurried back into the kitchen to see where they went wrong. It seemed impossible that he, of all people, made a mistake. He was good at this. Possibly the best.

He lifted the cup up and sniffed it. Most people would have missed the mistake but he was not most people. There was clearly too much of the Tilia leaves in here. But why? He had made sure the right amount was put in. He looked around for the jar. It was three fourths full—which wasn't right at all. They had added less than that. So where had the extra come from?

It clicked like a light. The dog had dropped a jar but the cat was by the tea when his back was turned. She added the leaves. But why? A quick search showed that she wasn't in the house. That proved that the cat was not normal. But what was the purpose of putting Zinnia to sleep?

Tobias racked his brain to no avail. Frustrated, he picked up Zinnia and took her to her room. Unaware of any side effects that might take place, he settled himself next to her bed and kept watch over her all night.

Okay I just realized, but I hope you guys don't think Zinnia is Mary-Sue its possible to be a nice person. In-fact she is far from perfect. She has a lot of self-hate and guilt in her for something that we find out later. Yes, she is pretty but not super-model perfect. Like she said before,** "I'm just trying to be the best person I can be.**" word to live by.

Also I would like to have a shout out to **CORRUPT SUBDUCTION, **my beta for the chapters you see before you. So a long chapter for you to try and bribe you to review. I'll try to get some more chapters up


	7. Kiss Me Slowly

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Kiss Me Slowly**

Zinnia woke up feeling groggy. Her vision was a bit blurry for a few minutes. When it cleared up she noticed two things: she was in her room and Tobias was asleep next to her bed. Her clock read 6 am. The sun was barely coming up; the sky was indigo in color. It took Zinnia a few minutes to remember what brought about these circumstances. She had made an herbal tea. She must have went wrong somewhere; causing her to fall asleep.

"Well thats the last time I experiment," Zinnia mumbled, swinging her legs on to the floor.

Tobias laid under one of her blankets. He wore the same sweats and shirt. She bent down next to him, examining his sleeping face. He looked peaceful sleeping. Sighing she bent over him, her hair slightly touching his neck. She shook his side gently.

"Tobias wake up. Come on wake up. Hey wake up."

His head moved to the side before his eyes opened slowly. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Before either one realized Tobias had moved his head closer to Zinnia. He stop just an inch away. Zinnia closed the distance the second he stopped.

Maybe it was the effects of the tea that still lingered in Zinnia's mouth, but Tobias felt his head go dizzy and heart beat faster. Her mouth was sweet and lips soft. He moved his hand up to her hair, dying to know if it was as soft as it looked; it was. He pulled away first to look closely at Zinnia's reaction.

She slowly opened her eyes, a daze looked etched on her face. She looked a him, her smile growing. "Well Good Morning to you too."

He sat up and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "How do you feel?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "I feel fine."

His expression softened. It seemed there were no side effects. He brought her closer to him and presses his lips to her again. She returned his kiss. Tobias felt like his world had turned upside down. He was kissing a beautiful woman and she was freely kissing him back. Maybe this would have to end, but for now a strange power had taken over him. He was tired of being denied, ignored and casted away. She had no idea who he was or what he did. All she knew was the person he was right now and thats all that mattered; for now.

She pulled back slowly and leaned her forhead against his. "How about some breakfast?"

He nodded still too stunned to speak. She smiled at him before jumping up to the door. "See you down in 20!"

Zinnia practically skipped in the kitchen, Isis sat on the counter. "Good morning Isis." She rubbed her nose against Isis's; who meowed in response.

"Why am I so happy?" She bent down to eye level with Isis to pet her head. "Tobias kissed me. How wonderful is that?" Isis gave her master's nose a lick. "He's strange no doubt, but it feels like when he loves someone, he'll do it unconditionally. If that even makes sense." Isis meowed to show she understood. "Good, for a second mommy thought she was going crazy."

Zinnia turned her attention back to the kitchen. Something small and light would be great so they could talk about what had happened downstairs. She heard Tobias walk down the stairs. Breakfast was quiet.

Zinnia was the first to speak, "So would you consider..."

"I would like it very much if you join me tonight for dinner at my place. I would like to ask you out properly."

"Alright. It's a date."

Zinnia bid Tobias farewell after breakfast with the promise of seeing him at dinner time. For her the day seemed to drag by; the hours crawled slowly. She was no stranger to dating or even one nighters. But this was different. She didn't want this to be one date or even a few years. She had to face it, her biological clock was ticking. She wanted a husband and kids. Tobias could give her that. She wasn't just settling for him, no he was more then she could have asked for. He was something else, something deeper.

The stroke of eight finally came as Zinnia stood knocking on Tobias's door. She wore a sleeveless short dark grey dress that flowed out at the waist to fall loosly above her knees. She decided to curl her long hair and darken her eyes with black eye shadow. She was nervous and hoped to the high heavens that she wasn't over dress.

Her nerves calmed down when Tobias opened the dark, dressed in black slacks, a silky dark green button up and shiny shoes. "Good evening. Please come in."

He opened the door wider and Zinna entered. Candles lite the room; creating a dark romantic look to the place. Tobias had decorated it green, silver, and black. A couch, coffee table, lamp, and tv decorated the living room. A large bookcase stood against the wall; filled with books. A small table stood in the little dining room next to the kitchen; the food already laid out.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you."

He took Zinnia gently by arm and steered her to the table. She took the chair he pulled out for her.

Zinna talked about the lastest gossip in town. She was still nervous, and wanted to come to the point of why they were here. She didn't think her stomach could hold down anymore food. Finally has Tobias brought out the dessert he spoke.

"Zinnia, I admit I'm not very good at this..." he stopped, trying to find the right thing to say. This wasn't like asking a girl out in school. Zinnia was hardly just some girl. "Would you like to continue this relationship we have?"

Zinnia's eyes softened; the candlelight reflecting in them, causing them to come more alive then ever. "I would like that very much." She stood up and walked over to Tobias. She kneeled to eye level. Softly she placed a light kiss on his lips.

Tobias was still astonished that someone would willingly want him. He promised himself he would try his hardest to not ruin what he had. He couldn't let his first shot of happiness in decades disappear.

Zinnia was happy more then happy. She had Tobias and a nice quite life. The days turned into weeks and soon the December snow was upon them. She couldn't believe she had someone to snuggle with beside a fire on a cold December night. Tobias was a sweet boyfriend; he was considerate, thoughtful, proper, and a little old fashion. Zinnia loved that about him. He's ability to be in control and know just where to stop.

They were happy and the town often liked to talk about them. Soon though the town was also happy for them. To Zinnia she thought her life was finally perfect. But has spring came to Bexhill so did bad news.


	8. Mysterious Happenings

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T (Language in this chapter)**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mysterious Happening.**

It was whispered all over town. There were strange murders occuring in neighboring towns. People seemed to be just dropping dead for no good reason. They were perfectly healthy apart from being dead. Wild theories and rumors spread quickly around town.

Zinnia took no part in this. She had her own distraction. Tobias had become more distant then usual. His manners were slightly off and a quizzical expression could be found on his face when he thought she wasn't looking. Something had him worried, but what was it.

The answer came on the evening of May 18. Tobias had invited Zinnia over to his place. But she was met with confusion and a million questions. His flat wasn't decorated. It was back to its original state of boxes and random junk.

Zinnia raised her eyebrows in question, "what's going on?"

Tobias stood stony faced and calmly replied, "I'm leaving."

Zinnia tightened her jaw. "Yes I can see. But that still does not answer my question."

"I'm leaving town and you." He said blantly.

"So you've said. Why? Where? What's going on?"

"I cannot tell you. I'm leaving. I'm sorry to..."

"You're sorry!" Zinnia blurted out. "You're leaving and you're bloody well sorry? What the hell Tobias!"

Tobias stood for a moment stunned. Zinna was not one to lose her temper. She was sweet and quiet. Her patience dumbfounded him at times. This temper though he was not expecting. He would have been more comfortable if she bursted into tears.

"I don't expect you to understand. You know nothing of what goes on in the world; in my world."

"Thats because you don't let me in! You keep yourself detached and alone! I'm trying to understand!"

"There seems to be much you don't understand."

His voice was icy and dangerous, but Zinnia didn't care. He was leaving her just like that. Not an explanation. Nothing just 'goodbye and thanks for the snogging sessions.'

"You're just gonna walk out the door like that. Not even considering how I might feel? Don't you think of anyone besides yourself? You selfish prat!"

"Selfish? You have no idea what I've given up. What I've done. You don't know what kind of person I am."

"Who are you then? Some sort of criminal on the run? A double secret agent? A murderer? Well! Who are you then? TELL ME!"

"You will never understand. You are so blissfully ignorant to the ongoings on the world. You made for a nice distraction, but I'm leaving now."

"YOU ASS! YOU SELFISH JERK! YOU BLOODY COWARD! DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL? DID I MEAN NOTHING FOR YOU TO JUST DUMP ME LIKE THAT? WHY THE HELL EVEN LET ME IN? I CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU DENSE ASS!"

"I DO CARE!" He roared back, his own temper getting the best of him. "I'M LEAVING BECAUSE I CARE. I HAVE GIVEN UP SO MUCH AND LOST PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT. THIS ISN'T AS EASY AS YOU THINK IT IS."

"IT BLOODY WELL LOOKS THAT WAY! FINE GO! GET THE HELL OUT! HAVE A NICE LIFE ALONE! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SOD OFF PRAT!"

With a cold glare Tobias walked out and away from Zinnia.

It took few minutes for her breathing to return to normal. As she stared at the door, she began to sob. It hurt, somewhere deep within it felt like she had died. Just like that he was gone as quickly as he came. Maybe she should have seen it coming. But they had been happy and everything was going great. To say this was expected was an understatement. She was completely clueless as to what would cause Tobias to behave in such a way. Her heart heavy and eyes red, Zinnia walked home; alone.

Summer had come to Bexhill and though Zinnia looked at every little sign for a hint of Tobias; he was gone. The town soon realized and though they never asked Zinnia directly; she still heard their whispers.

Nothing could distract Zinnia's mind. Not her tea shop or the noise of summer. She went through the motions not really feeling. She had a lot of disappointment in her life and this was definitely in her top three. Her depression continued and has fall came back to Bexhill Zinnia was devastated. She had first met Tobias, her Dark Stranger, in the beginning of fall and now he was gone.

She sat at her counter. It had been five months since Tobias walked out. Just like that. Leaving Zinnia with more questions then answers. Though time seemed to fly by, within it had seemed like an eternity. How much longer could she last? Not long, she knew that. Halloween was close and she didn't want to be alone this year.

With a heavy sigh she closed her shop. She stood out in the cold wind for a minute. An owl flew over head and out of sight. Halloween was a still a few days away. But tomorrow Zinnia will close the shop early. She would relax over the weekend and open again on Wednesday, November first. She headed home dreading the next few days.

Saturday morning rose, the day bleak and grey. Zinnia opened her shop a frown firmly placed on her face. When the earlier risers of the town came in for tea, she will smile. For now in the quiet shop she will frown.

The bell above her door rang and though Zinnia was about to smile, she suspected that it came out more as a grimace. Two strangers had entered her shop. A stocky, shoulder slumped woman with stubby fingers and an equally lumpy man, with tiny eyes. Something inside Zinnia warned her to be careful. Indeed after Tobias she was now warily of strangers.

She rearranged her face in what she hoped was a welcoming smile. "Hello. Welcome to Green Tea. Can I help you?"

"Are you the owner of this shop?" The woman asked. She had a strange voice, there was a wheeze behind it, as if she had recently altered her voice but hadn't quite succeeded.

"Yes I am, Zinnia Shine."

"I'm Amy Prince and this is my brother Alex Prince."

Zinnia's heart gave a flutter at their surname but she made no move of recognition. "Pleased to meet you. Was there something I can help you with?"

Something passed behind the womans eyes that Zinnia did not miss. There was something very off about these two and they had come specifically for her, already knowing her name. Their movements and manners were practiced, as if holding back something. Zinnia knew this look. Seen it before and barely came out of it alive last time.

"We are looking for someone, our brother." She paused expecting Zinnia to respond, when she didn't the woman continued. "His name is Tobias and we heard he has been here a lot. Our mother has just died and we want him to come back home."

There was no family resemblance to Tobias and these two. These two before her were related no doubt. "I'm afraid your five months late. He left without confiding in me. I have no idea where he is." Zinnia resisted the urge to add, "and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Something flashed across the womans face. She seemed to be holding in her temper. Quiet unexpectedly she smiled, a twisted force smile, and said somewhat politely, "Thank you." They left without a word.

Zinnia went about her day in a haze. Those two were liars and bad news. There was something so terribly off about them, it uneased her to no end. When she got home she locked every single lock in her house and told Echo to be on his guard.


	9. Red October

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Red October **

Another Halloween was upon Zinnia. The day was darkly grey and cloudy; lighting flashed across the sky. Rain would no doubt fall before the night was out. To Zinnia it seemed to describe her moody perfectly. Since Friday, she had spent her time locked in her house. The strange siblings were no where to be seen, but her stomach had been in knots since she first met them.

Echo laid curled by the fire, while Zinnia sat on the couch. She sat with her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her stomach was still flipping. Her nerves were on end and bile rested in the middle of her throat. Night had finally fallen over the town.

Quite suddenly a noise broke through the silence. Zinnia was up and rolled across the floor as a green stream of light passed her. Echo barked madly. Zinnia crawled over to him quickly as red streams passed overhead.

"Echo! Echo! Quiet!" She grabbed his face. "Echo listen, hide! Go hide boy. Just like we practiced. Hide now."

Echo whined but ran up the stairs. Isis came stalking up to Zinnia. "Isis, go send the paw, quickly."

The lights stopped and wheezy laughs filled the room.

"Come out, come out, yeh dirty lil' muggle." A womans voice spoke.

Zinnia recognized it. She had been right, the woman, Amy, had altered her voice. This was no doubt her real voice; more wheezy then before.

"What the hell do you want?" Zinnia yelled and quickly moved from her spot.

"We want your lil' lover boy! Where is he?"

She had worked out that much. Though she had to admit Tobias being a wizard was definitely shocking. She was postitive these two were a witch and wizard, if they wanted Tobias it had to be because he was one as well. She should have realized there was something magical about him.

"I told you I don't know. He left me!"

"Had no business with a muggle anway." This time the man spoke, his voice just as wheezy as his sister. "Though he did always have a thing for that Mudblood."

Zinnia crawled closely to the door. A red light flashed passed her face. As she looked up the woman was above her. She rolled to the side and jumped up on her feet.

"Found yeh." The woman leered.

"Yeah well you have to catch me first!" Zinna threw open her sliding glass door and ran out into the rain towards the forest. They would have to catch her first and Zinnia knew this forest better then them. She ran for ten minutes, with nothing but the sound of rain behind her.

Clutching a stitch in her side, she stopped to catch her breath. Just a minute though, they had magic and wands while she was just a muggle. She hadn't been lying when she told Tobias she believed in magic. Yes, she knew about the witches and wizards. She had experience magic first hand. Unfortunately she had been caught in the middle during the war. While she escaped without a scratch, her parents had paid the highest price; death. 19 years ago on Halloween, the night the most feared wizard vanished, her parents were killed by Death Eaters.

A noise caused Zinnia to moved before a flash of purple passed by, narrowly missing her ear.

"Yeh can't hide from us yeh dirty lil animal." The mans leering voice came.

"What the hell do you want!" Zinnia zigzag through the forest, the siblings behind her.

"SNAPE! Where is he?"

Snape? Who the hell was that? Zinnia didn't...oh course. A sinking feeling hit her. Her foot caught on a rock. She fell, rolled and got up again. Tobias couldn't very well be his real name. Damn! How could she be so stupid?

"I DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"DON'T LIE!"

Lights constantly passed Zinnia, who didn't stop. Her side had hit the rock, she at the very least had bruised her rib. Twigs tore and scratched her cloths and skin. For a fleeting moment she wasn't sure she was going to survive the night. Did it matter anyway? This wasn't a scary movie, where the monsters disappeared at sunrise. She needed help and fast.

A stream of curses flew her mouth. Heavy rain fell, she could barely see in front of her but she ran nonetheless. Mud thicken the forest floor, making it harder to run. Zinnia slipped and slide down the a small incline. She was doomed. She couldn't get up from the mud. As she looked up the siblings were standing there, their wands held in their hands and identical twisted smiles on their face.

"Found yeh."

Zinnia's heart race so face she was sure she was going to die. This was it. She would meet the same fate as her parents; dead in a flash of green.

"Crucio."

Hot searing pain filled Zinnia. Everything hurt so much she wished she was dead. Even as the curse was lifted her body twitched uncontrollably, her thoat was sore from screaming; screaming she didn't know she had done.

"Don't think we'll kill yeh. That'd be too easy."

Zinnia could barely see the womans jeering face. This wouldn't be over fast. For a moment she actually wished for the sweet release of death.

The man raised his wand this time, "Cruci-"

A purple flashed grazed the mans cheek. Blood fell down, a large gash had appeared on his cheek. He fell back with a grunt.

"Amycus?" The woman asked.

"Alecto, where did that come from?"

The both stood silently with their wands out.

"Show yourself!" The woman, Alecto, yelled.

"As you wish." a low deep voice spoke. One Zinnia recognized at once.

Tobias- Snape?- whoever he was, he stepped out from the shadows. His own black wand held tightly in his hand. Zinnia felt her breath catch in her throat. It had seemed liked years since she last saw him. he hadn't changed at all. He had only been gone for five months, so she shouldn't be that surprised. Still, it was good to see him again; even if he did break her heart.

"Snape."

"Ah, the Carrows. I should have known you two escaped a sentace in Azkaban. No doubt you have been behind the Muggle killings."

The gave wheezy laughs, Alecto answered, "We hoped it would bring you out of your lil' hole. Since you're good now." she spat on the floor.

"Ah yes, I seen. Have you come to avenge the Dark Lord, surly you don't think he's still alive."

"He came back last time." Amycus spoke.

"Enough, I will not reason with you dunderhead."

In a flash of waves they were in a duel, lights flashed and tress split. Zinnia watched half amazed and terrified. it seemed to go on forever, but in a flash of red the siblings were out cold and in a net. Tobi- no Snape- turned and look at her.

His features soften slightly at the sight of her. "are you okay?"

"I'm stuck." she said somewhat lamely. But she was so shocked, not much seemed to want to come out. Her brain was going so fast from all the new information.

He waved his wand and she felt herself come free. He approached her slowly, "Are you frightened by me?" his voice was low and an underlying of disappointment was laid beneath.

"No, I am not afraid of you. Can you just take me home, Tob- er Snape?"

A pain expression flashed over his face but he picked her up nonetheless and carried her to her house. Once it came with view Echo came bounding out. "Shh, I'm okay. Come inside."

Snape placed Zinnia gently on the couch. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, my ribs."

"Do you mind?"

Zinnia shook her head and Snape gently picked up her blouse. A large nasty purple bruise graced her skin, below her breath. But Snape wasn't looking at that. Below her other breast, black ink graced her skin. A picture of a Doewas etched into her skin

"What- what is that."

"Um, my tattoo. I told you magic saved me. A silver Doe rescued me 19 years ago today."

"Zinnia, you should know the truth..."

* * *

**Oh my whats going to happen? Okay well I'm going to be late for work Ill finish this when I get home. **


	10. The Forest Of Death

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Forest Of Death**

Zinnia stared at the man before her. Taking a deep calming breath she quietly asked, "you're one of them aren't you? A Death Eater?" His sleeve had ripped and she could see a bit of black ink on his left forearm.

"How do you know about them?" He asked just as quietly.

"First tell me who you are?"

"My name is Severus Snape; former Death Eater."

"I didn't know you could reform. So Tobias Prince?"

"My middle name and my mothers maiden name."

"Why did you lie?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "most people are either frightened by magic or wish to use it to their adv..."

"I told you before I believed in magic." Zinnia interrupted.

"Its more complicated then that..."

"The war?"

"How do you know all these things?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I know more then you think, Severus." She tried out his real name and found she actually liked it. Whoever he was in the past didn't matter, because who is was now mattered. "When my father was a child he made a friend. When they were 11 his friend left to a far away school, Hogwarts. He was a wizard. But my father didn't care. They were best friends and would remain as such. As the first Wizard War broke out he warned my dad of the dangers. But it didn't matter; they died anyway. He kept in touch with me though, and told me about the second war as well."

Severus sat silently, trying to absorb everything Zinnia had told him. She knew about magic, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, and the war. She didn't really seem to care. She wasn't screaming or frightened. Yet there was still more. "Why don't you tell me about the night your parents died?"

"I was 13," Zinnia spoke quietly. "I wasn't exactly the ideal child. I wanted to fit in and would do whatever is takes. I was angry and mostly I felt so guilty that I took it out on my parents. They took me on a camping trip, hoping that the solitude would...straighten me out. Well in a way it did, but it came with a price; their deaths..."

* * *

"Dad," Zinnia whined, "this is stupid! I don't want to go." She sat in the back seat of her car with a frown firmly in place. Her bangs covered one eye while the other was decorated in thick black eyeliner.

"Zinnia," a weary black haired blue eyed man sighed from the driver seat. "We've been though this. We are going camping end of story."

"But I want my friends."

"Those aren't your friends, Zinnia. They are bad news." A curly brown haired woman spoke from the passenger seat.

Zinnia sat back, arms crossed, eye narrowed and frown still firmly placed. Hours later she sat in the same fashion, though no longer in a car but upon a lawn chair. A fire burned before her and a tent behind.

She was stuck here a whole week. No shower, toliet, tv, music and most importantly her friends. Three days passed in silence and Zinnia realized it was Halloween. She should be out with her friends, partying.

"Zinnia if you sit there grumpy you won't enjoy anything." Her mother spoke.

"I don't care."

"Why don't you go swimming or collect firewood."

"Yeah because that sounds bloody fantastic."

"Well do something."

Zinnia stood up and glared at her parents. "Fine how about I tell you what horrible parents you are for taking me away from everything. You think this is helping me. It's only gonna make me hate you more. Why am I so messed up? Maybe it has nothing to do with my friends and everything to do with your bad parenting!"

She stormed off catching similar pained expression on both their faces. It gave her a deep sense of satisfaction knowing she hurt them. It gave her the feeling that she was still alive inside. Satisfaction and guilt, she spent a lot of her days only feeling those emotions.

Honesty she didn't know what happened. She was a good kid; loved her parents and her."Uncle", her fathers' best friend who happened to be a wizard. But as she moved on to secondary school she found that people weren't as nice. They were determined to be more grown up, more bullies ran around, teachers didn't care, and rumors were believed. Zinnia found that being yourself just didn't cut it; she had to be someone else. So she changed and joined the first people who would except her.

Zinnia leaned against a tree, night had fallen and it was starting to get cold. She would go and sulk in her tent. She wasn't stupid and made sure she didn't go to far into the forest; in no time she saw her clearing come into view.

A flash of green and her fathers yell caused her to duck behind a bush. " Selene duck!"

Two people stood in the clearing with her parents. They wore black robes and masks. What Zinnia found most uncomfortable were the wands they held in their hand. They were no doubt the bad wizards that her father warned her about; Death Eaters.

"Well well lookie her', a couple of muggles." One, a mans voice sneered.

"Ohh, let's have sum fun!" Another, a woman sneered as well.

Lights flashed and her parents manage to dodge them. But their luck quickly ran out and with a double cry of, "Crucio", her parents were on the forest floor screaming in pain, yet nothing physical was hurting them.

Zinnia watched in horror as the two Death Eaters made small cuts across their bodies, a steady flow of blood was making it's way around them. They continued to scream in pain; yet never did they beg. Zinnia knew it was over, they were dead, but she felt a deep sense of pride at their bravery.

The Death Eaters stood together and cried, "Avada Kedavra." In a flash of green her parents were eerily silent.

They walked off in wheezy laughter together. A few minutes of shocked silence and Zinnia ran to her parents side. She knew before she reached them that they were dead; but she just had to make sure. Her tears ran down freely and her voice was choked as she tried to call to them.

"D-da-ad? M-mo-om?"

A heart dropping sensation came over her. It was cold and the world seem to shut itself off. Zinnia didn't see anything but a horrible feeling came over her. Something was here and she couldn't see it.

Before she knew what was happening terrible images and voices filled her head. Something was close and it was making her feel as if she was never going to be happy again. "St-stop it!" Nothing answered and she still felt despair. Her parents screams echoed loudly in her head and she knew whatever was there was inches away from her.

As her vision blurred a tiny voice echoed, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver light surrounded the clearing. It leaped in a circle and chased some unseen creature away. As it bounded back, Zinnia clearly saw a silver doe. It bowed at her and walked back into the forest. She saw black hair and robes before she passed out.

When she awoke she found herself in the hospital. A few days of observation and she was free to go. Her father's friend, King, as she liked to call him, was name her guardian. She made sure to completely change herself; be someone better. Her parents died trying to keep her from falling in to a bad crowd, she was not about to defile their memory. Though the guilt never left her. It was always there beneath the surface.

* * *

"It was my fault, they were there because of me. I am the cause of their early demise. I tried to hate those Death Eaters but I couldn't. I hate myself more then anything. I try to be a great person because that's what they wanted for me. Yet always around this time I get depressed, the guilt is stronger and memories clearer."

Severus stared silently at her. Her clothes were muddy, twigs were tangled in here hair and various scratches covered her face and arms. Yet while her voice was heartbreakingly sad and eyes watery she didn't let her tears fall; he had to give her credit for her bravery.

He gently pulled his wand out and showed Zinnia. "Do you mind?" He asked softly.

She jerked her head.

In a wave he had a blanket over her, some mud off her clothes, twigs out of her hair, and a cup of tea.

She took a sip, "thank you Severus."

"Zinnia, I was the one who conjured the silver doe."

Zinnia choked on her tea and coughed slightly, "what?"

"I was in the forest on Halloween night. Near the forest a town stood by the name of Godric's Hallow. The Dark Lord met his end that night and he...killed the woman I loved. I was there to see for myself. As I was leaving I saw a dementor. They are terrible creatures who suck happiness and leaves a person with their worst memories. The dementor headed straight for you, it passed right over me. I must confess I didn't mean to take so long, but I wasn't particularly happy at the moment. It almost gave you the kiss before I manage to chase it away."

"I always thought you felt familiar, thank you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents."

Zinnia shook her head. She made it out and was thankful. It felt good to know the truth. Still though more needed to be said. "Why did you leave me Severus?"

"That is easier to explain. Those mysterious killings were the work of wizards. I knew it at once. I left because they were getting close to here. I couldn't have them recognize me. I proceeded to track them with every intent to eliminate the threat. It became apparent very quickly that they were complete idiots and were Death Eaters who no doubt escaped imprisonment from Azkaban."

"Why did the Carrows come after you?"

"It would seem that after they escaped from Hogwarts, they went about looking for followers but found none. As they heard about my true intentions in the war they decided to mutilate my corpse as a sign of loyalty. Needless to say since I wasn't really dead there was no body to destroy. How they worked out the pieces or found me I don't know. But I tracked them and they evaded me. They came back here hoping to lure me out by putting you in danger."

"M-me? Why?"

"They discovered my feelings for you."

"And what are your feelings?" She asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"I found myself falling for you, Zinnia, and leaving was hard, but I had to do it. I'm sorry I hurt you, it wasn't my intention. I understand if you don't want me..."

"I forgive you. I was hurt but I missed you more then anything. It's easier to know that you left to protect me not because you didn't love me."

"I...I don't know what you say. How can you be so..."

"I'm just trying to be the best person I can be."

"I don't deserve you. But I spent a lot of time being denied things I wanted, and forgive me but I don't see myself ever leaving, even if you didn't want me."

He gently grabbed her cheek and pulled her lips towards his own, kissing her lightly. "Well I do want you."

"Good."

A green light and whooshing sound caused them to break apart. Zinnia's fire place had bright green flames and a wizard was stepping forth. A tall dark bald, broad shoulder man stepped forth, "Zinnia?" His voice was deep and had a hint of panic behind it.

"King!" She leaped up and threw herself into the wizards arms. He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair.

"You're okay?"

"Yes."

He let go and held her at arms length, observing her, it was then he noticed the man behind her.

He pulled Zinnia to his side, "Snape?"

Severus stood up, his face and voice calm, "Shacklebot."

Zinnia looked questioningly at both of them, "you two know eachother?"


	11. Truth Out

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T **

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Truth Out **

Kingsley pulled out his wand and kept Zinnia behind him. "Snape is dead. Who are you?"

"How do I know you're Shacklebot."

He held up a piece of parchment which had a single paw print on it. "I was sent this message."

Zinnia stepped out from behind Kingsley. "It's him Severus. Only Kingsley would know what a paw means. I means I'm in danger."

"Is that really Severus Snape?"

"Do you not have a spell?"

Kingsley nodded and waved his wand. "Okay I'm satisfied. But what I want to know is what happened."

"I knew the Dark Lord was likely to kill me. He had two ways his snake, Nagini or the killing curse. When Arthur Weasley was attacked I manage to create a potion to dull the effects of her poison. Combined with many healing potions I got out alive and transfigured up a body. I wanted out of the wizard world and found my chance. Despite the attitude I didn't hate life as much as you all think. I was just tired of the judgement. I fashioned myself a new identify and life in the muggle world."

"Well how do you two know each other?"

"I told you about the Order, Snape was in it. He played spy but when he killed Dumbledore, we thought him a traitor. In the final battle the truth came out. Dumbledore was dying from a curse and in order to save a young boy from a terrible fate they came up with plan for Snape to stay in Voldemorts good graces and Dumbledore to die by his hand. "

Zinnia fell on the couch with a sigh, "heavy." She took a couple of breaths. "So short version: Snape was a Death Eater turned spy who faked his death to live in the muggle world."

"Yes."

Kingsley stared at them, "how do you two know each other."

At this Zinnia gave a blush, "oh well thats a long story."

He raised his eyebrow, "shorten it, Zinnia."

Snape gave a slight cough.

Kingsley stared at them in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Er yes, well...um."

His face soften, "Zinni if you are happy I am as well. You deserve happiness." He turned to Snape, "treat her well Severus. I am very well connected in the Ministry."

Snape stood up, "I wil Kingsley." They shook hands. "Also in the forest are the Carrows. They have been behind the killings."

"Very well. I will retrieve them myself." He turned back to the green fire. "Zinnia I will write to you and visit often. Snape, your secret is safe as long as Zinnia is." He disappeared into the flames.

Zinnia stood up and took Snapes hand. "I wish to know all about you, but for now why don't we rest. It's been a traumatizing night." She lead him towards the stairs and to her room. They laid together, Zinnia curled herself into Severus's body.

He gently stroked her hair, "Who sent the paw? I figured everything else besides that."

"Isis did. It was something I taught her."

As on cue Isis jumped on the bed and laid on the pillow behind Snapes head. "Your cat is very..."

Zinnia gave a sleepy laugh, "you haven't figured it out yet? Isis isn't a normal cat she's part kneazle."

"That explains a lot. Where did you get her from?"

Zinnia smiled, "Kingsley got her from her previous owner, one Albus Dumbledore."

Out of all the things that were learned that night, this was the most shocking. He thought there was something off about that cat. She seemed highly intelligent and there seemed to be two reasons why; she was part kneazle and once belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Though how the hell had he never noticed that Dumbledore had a cat?


	12. And They Lived

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: October**

**Written For: Aurelle Angelus**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverrus**

**Rating: T**

**Summery/Prompt Used: A forest to end it all will also begin it all for Zinnia. The Dark Stranger has come and took the breath out of Zinnia. He has his secrets and she has hers. will their secrets bring them together or tear them apart.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: And They Lived...**

Zinnia managed to get a picture of Severus's life in the wizarding world. Condemned and judged for a mistake in his youth, he suffered emotionally for years, hiding behind a fierce and bitter mask. He lived with his guilt for years and when he found Zinnia, it wasn't as bad. He knew he would always love Lily Evans, a small beautiful red headed girl who happened to be a powerful witch. But they chose their paths and faced the consequences. But Severus found a life in the muggle world and happiness. He was content with his life and his bubbly girlfriend.

Zinnia was happy. The man she knew was good. He had a temper and his sarcasm irritated her, but she had patience and wisdom. Nothing calmed down Severus like some good snuggling and kisses. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was all new to him, but she didn't mind. She loved discovering new things about him. Even after a year together, she knew she couldn't not love him and all his flaws.

"Severus, this is ridiculous, what are you doing?" She had a blindfold over her eyes and Severus was guiding her. She huffed in annoyance. Before she was enjoying a nice quite Halloween by her firplace reading in silence with him. After last year's disaster she just wanted to stay in and feel safe with Severus; who obviously had other plans.

"Patience love and you shall find out." He growled softly in her ear.

Zinnia shuddered, she loved the sound of his voice. "Come on a hint?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes under the blindfold and huffed again. "You're such a tease."

He smiled from behind her and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She shuddered again.

They walked in silence for a long time. Zinnia was ready to throw off the blindfold and smack Severus. They were headed to the forest, she could tell that much. But for what point and purpose, well she had no idea.

Finally they stopped. She felt Severus turn her around so that they were face to face. He muttered something and she felt her clothes and shoes change. "Okay take off the blindfold."

Confused and eager she did as she was told and gasped in surprise. Severus was smartly dressed in a white long sleve button up shirt with a dark green tie, that had a little silver snakes all over, with a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. Around her the forest glowed green, blue, purple, and white due no doubt to the many little lights that were hung everywhere. In the middle of the clearing stood a table with two candles, two chairs, and a white table cloth. Upon the table sat food. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her sweater and jeans, but a deep blue dress with a sweet heart neckline with a silver bow in the back and it puffed out at the waist and fell below her knees. She had a diamond bracelet, a sapphire necklace, and white pumps on. Her long hair fell in curls down her back.

"So what is all this fairy wizard-mother?" She asked still in awe.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "do you like it?"

She smiled, "I love it, thank you."

"I thought you would enjoy a good Halloween. So when you look back it will be for a different reason."

She kissed him, "Thank you, love."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the table. He pulled out her chair before sitting in his own across from her. "This is amazing. It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Severus inclied his head.

Silence filled the hair as Severus stared intently at Zinnia. She quirked up her lips, "take a picture."

"Let's eat." he replied.

Zinnia obliged with a smile still on her face. She did most of the talking, mostly about the latest gossip.

Severus waved his wand, the dinner plates disappeared and dessert ones appeared. Zinnia ate happily. "This has been amazing. it's almost like...magic." she gave him a sly smile.

"Something like that." He smiled back. "I have a surprise, close your eyes."

She looked at him skeptically but did as she was told.

"Zinnia this has been wonderful. I never imagined I would find happiness after all I've done. Open your eyes."

She did so and gasped again, "will you marry me?"

Severus was kneeling beside her with a open green box. Inside sat a silver ring band with emeralds encrusted into it.

Zinnia jumped into his arms and knocked him them both upon the forest floor. "yes." she gave his a deep kiss. "Yes! I will!"

Severus stood them both up and placed the ring on her finger.

"It beautiful. Everything tonight was. I just can't imagine..." she looked up at him, "thank you."

He nuzzled her cheek, "Zinnia it is I who should thank you. You saved me and brought me a life I didn't know I could have."

"yeah well..." she blushed and took his hand. "come on let's go home; our home."

Together hand in hand, they walked out the forest.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I actually have another completed story up here beside** More Potter,** which you guys should check out if you like this another Sev/OC. and**_ BREATH** my personal favorite story.**_

**Thank you and to all FAGE paticipets, till next FAGE!**


End file.
